


Letting Go

by takren17



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: What happens when the love you tried to protect for years fails just because of one picture?





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at getting back to writing so sorry for grammar mistakes. Enjoy reading! :)

It was all that he wanted. What he wished for. But he knows everything has its end. They were once a happy couple, always trying to understand everything. Until the other one suddenly gave up.

It was their 5th anniversary and Jaebum decided to surprise Jinyoung by bringing him to his family's home. Jinyoung had no idea until he saw the familiar neighborhood where both of them grew up. Jinyoung and Jaebum were childhood friends and were inseparable ever since. When they graduated, Jaebum took courage and confessed his feelings for Jinyoung. He was surprised that Jinyoung returned his feelings because he thought Jinyoung likes Mark. They moved to the city and settled down when both of them got their dream jobs. They've been together for 5 years and they thought they could overcome everything. 

"Why are we going to your family's home? I clearly remember them saying for you not to go home if you're still with me." Jinyoung asked. 

"Mom actually invited me because she said they miss me." 

"Did you even tell her that you're bringing me?" 

"No i didn't. I just want to let them know that no matter what they say I'll always be with you. I won't leave you. I want to introduce my fiancé to them you know." Jaebum replied and it somehow made Jinyoung feel a bit better.

"Fine. Just don't leave me, okay? I love you." 

"I love you too. I always will." 

********

When they arrived, Jinyoung is still nervous. Jaebum's parents never accepted them when they came out to them 3 years ago. They insulted Jinyoung, telling him that he's just using Jaebum and that eventually he will leave him for someone else. 

"Don't worry I'll be here. I got you." Jaebum intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung's and led him inside his parents' home. 

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" Jaebum looked around for his parents and saw his mom in the kitchen cooking their lunch. 

"Oh you're already here! How are you my son? I missed you!" His mom hugged him but is clearly ignoring Jinyoung. Jinyoung stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Mom you remember Jinyoung right?" 

"Oh you mean the guy that's been using you? He's still with you?" His mom retorted. Jinyoung stiffened at the reply of his boyfriend's mother.

"Mom if you continue being like that I swear I won't return here anymore." Jaebum raised his voice. He's had enough of his mother's antics. 

"Why won't you just listen to me? I know you've been seeing your assistant. Why don't you just be with her instead of that Jinyoung guy! You don't think I'm keeping an eye on you?" 

Jinyoung stood there as if he's been invisible the whole time. He expected this to happen except for the fact that his instincts were true. The days where in Jaebum comes home a little late is because of the person they've been arguing about for the past few weeks.

"Look, nothing is going on between us. We were just finishing some work. She's just my assistant." Jaebum defended. But he was surprised with what his mom showed them.

"Then can you explain what are these pictures? If its nothing then care to explain these to your boyfriend?" His mom smirked. Jaebum knows its his mom's doing. He knows how much she hates Jinyoung.

But when Jinyoung saw the photos that Jaebum's mom showed, he knew that his instincts were indeed right. He immediately ran away from Jaebum's house and continued running away from everything. Jaebum on the other hand did not immediately noticed the absence of his boyfriend.

"Fuck. Mom why are you doing this! Don't you want me to be happy? Why can't you accept me? Why can't you accept us?" Jaebum cried. He never showed his emotions in front of his parents. Not even once. So his mom suddenly felt guilty for what she did. 

"Look son I'm sorry. I just wanted what's best for you." But before his mom could reach out to him, he walked out and ran after Jinyoung hoping to find him at their usual hangout place when they were still kids.

Jinyoung ran until his knees gave up on him and noticed that he stopped by a familiar house. As if someone heard him, the door suddenly opened.

"Jinyoung? What happened? Why are you here and why are you crying? Did you and Jaebum had an argument?" Mark asked. He had been Jinyoung's confidant whenever he argues with Jaebum. Jinyoung is aware of Mark's feelings for him but Mark promised not to let it get in between their friendship.

"H-he cheated... he..." Jinyoung can't continue his sentence but Mark understood him completely. He ushered the younger inside his home. Jinyoung cried until he felt exhausted and Mark just comforted him until the younger fell asleep.

Jaebum searched all over the neighborhood but he did not see any trace of Jinyoung. His only hope is that his boyfriend went back to their shared apartment. He did not mean for this to happen to their anniversary. He was suppose to end the day with a marriage proposal. But he knows its nowhere near happening anymore.

 

********

2 weeks have passed and Jaebum still doesn't have any idea where Jinyoung went. He checked on Jinyoung's office but was told that the latter had filed a leave of absence for at least a month. He also called Jackson, Jinyoung's best friend, but was told that he also didn't have any idea about Jinyoung. He was even surprised to know that they have fought and Jinyoung was nowhere to be found. Jaebum was running out of ideas until he remembered Mark. He tried calling Mark but was always redirected to his voicemail.

It was the third week since Jinyoung left Jaebum when he saw Jaebum at their usual coffee place with his assistant. His blood boiled seeing both together happily enjoying their date when he was suffering all alone in this mess. He was about to leave when he heard his voice.

"Jinyoung! Wait!" Jaebum was fast enough to hold Jinyoung's wrist before he was able to leave.

"What do you want Jaebum?" Jinyoung's voice was serious. He was trying his best not to cry. He was trying his best not to fall apart now.

"Can we please talk? Let me explain everything please." Jaebum pleaded. Jinyoung kept his back from Jaebum so that he won't be able to see how beautiful he still looks despite everything that's happening.

"You don't need to explain anything. I know, i get it. You don't even have to explain it. Seeing you happy with her makes sense. I knew you would eventually realize how big a mistake this relationship was to the point that you had to cheat on me to make me realize that. Leaving me will be better for you. You can also make your family proud." Jinyoung said before he released Jaebum's grip on his wrist and started to go. He then went inside the car waiting for him outside the cafe.

"Everything's alright? What did Jaebum say?" Mark asked as Jinyoung went inside his car. Jinyoung just kept quiet, hoping for Mark to understand that he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

A few months have passed when Mark saw the improvement in Jinyoung’s state. He still cries himself to sleep but there are moments where in he can already see the younger one’s smile. He hasn’t heard anything from Jaebum after his short encounter with Jinyoung a few months back. 

Jinyoung resigned from his work after coming back from his leave and transferred at Mark’s office. He also agreed to stay at Mark’s place in order to also help Mark with his expenses and try to return the help the older has given him. 

Jinyoung decided that he has to get his things from his previously shared apartment with Jaebum and he was ready to face him in order to get his closure. He texted the latter to ask if he can get his things from the apartment and return his set of keys. Jaebum was surprised to see the message coming from Jinyoung. He was resigned to the fact that Jinyoung won’t talk to him ever again.

They decided to meet that night at the apartment. When Jinyoung arrived, he was surprised to see that Jaebum did not change a lot, he only got a bit skinnier but he still looks good as always. 

“Hi. Uhm, I just want to get the things that I left here. Don’t worry it won’t take long.” Jinyoung said. Jaebum nodded and stepped aside to let him in. 

“Take your time. Everything is still in place, don’t worry.” Jaebum said as he let Jinyoung inside their once shared bedroom. “I’ll be preparing the dinner while you sort your stuff. Please stay for dinner at least.” Jinyoung just nodded. It won’t hurt to have their final meal together, right? 

It took Jinyoung only about an hour to finish packing up his clothes and books from their room. Packing his things made him remember a lot of good memories that they shared. Who knew their relationship would end up like this? Their five-year relationship ended that fast. Tears were shed while packing up but he must let go. He knows he should. 

A knock on the door distracted Jinyoung from reminiscing. 

“Dinner’s ready, if you’re done.” Jaebum peaked from the door. Jinyoung nodded and stood up while packing the last set of clothes he has. Those were his favorite sweaters. The ones Jaebum gave him during their second anniversary. 

They ate in silence while Jaebum tries to sneak a few glances to Jinyoung. Jaebum decided to break the silence and initiate this closure that Jinyoung wants. 

“Jinyoung-ah. I know this is too late but please let me explain everything.” Jinyoung just stared at Jaebum. The latter took it as a sign to continue talking.

“The pictures that you saw, the pictures that mom showed us back then, let me explain them. She was the one who did the move and I was actually surprised. I pushed her after that but maybe it was my mom’s plan to make it look like we were making out. My assistant told me everything after I confronted her about what she did. I was ready to explain this to you but you didn’t give me any chance.” Jaebum started his explanation and looked at Jinyoung’s eyes. He was looking for something. He was looking for hope that maybe, maybe they can get back together. Hope that maybe Jinyoung still loves him, still longs for him. 

“The day I saw you at the coffee shop I was happy. Finally, I can explain everything to you. But then you did not give me any chance again. I know you saw me with her and I know it made you feel that I really cheated on you but I did not. Jinyoung-ah, you’re the only person I love. You know that. I will never ever do something like that to hurt you. I know I’m taking my chances in trying to get back with you and I don’t know if you will ever give me that chance but nonetheless, I hope you believe in everything that I said.” Jaebum hung his head down. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that she kissed you after it happened? Why did you wait for your mom to show it to me before explaining it?” 

“I didn’t know it would be a big deal. If only I knew what she was planning, I would’ve explained it right away!” 

“You told me your assistant explained everything to you. Did she not tell you about your mom’s plan?” Jinyoung knows he’s had enough. He just wanted closure. 

“I didn’t know about the pictures. Look, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you about it. I’m—“

“Save it. It already happened, Jaebum. You can’t just leave everything behind and start anew. You didn’t know how I feel upon seeing those thinking that you realized that this relationship was just a fling and that your true intention was to leave me and be with someone you really like, especially someone who can give you a real family. If you truly loved me, you would’ve told me everything immediately. You would’ve explained it to me regardless of what your mom or your assistant planned to sabotage this relationship. You could’ve saved everything if only you were brave enough to tell me everything.” Jinyoung said calmly. He didn’t know what to feel at that moment. He knows he needs to be strong to not let his guard down and come crawl back to Jaebum as if nothing happened. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Jinyoung. I don’t know how I’m going to make it up to you but please know that I’m really sorry for what happened. If you’re willing, can we start all over again?” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, hoping for the latter to agree. 

“I’ve been through a lot the past few months. I’ve been thinking if maybe, there was really something wrong with me. Why people try to leave me. Am I not worth everything? Why can’t people trust me? The only person who stood by me when everything failed was Mark. He saw me at my worst yet he did not even leave my side, always making sure that I’m fine. Always assuring me that it’s not me who’s at fault. That maybe we just grew apart. I can’t just come crawling back to your arms as if nothing happened, Jaebum-ah. It took me months to be able to face you without breaking down. It took me months to finally accept that this is our fate. It took me months to finally accept that I need to let you go for us to be happy.”

“Thank you for those five wonderful years. I’ve never been that happy with anyone else and I know no one can me make happy the way you did. But I’m sorry Jaebum. I don’t know if I can entrust my heart to you again. I don’t know if I can wholeheartedly accept you again after everything. I still feel like you cheated behind my back even though you explained everything and made everything clear. After months of torture, I was finally able to accept everything. I’m ready to let you go Jaebum. Maybe we’re just not at the right time. Maybe we will find the right time for the love that we have. I loved you. I still love you. And I will always love you, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung stood up to kiss Jaebum one last time before leaving. 

Jaebum sat there, trying to let everything sink in. He was not prepared for this heartbreak but he knows that he cannot do anything about it. It took him a few minutes before he finally broke down. It will take time before his heart heals, but he knows that he will always, always love Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung knew that it was time. It was time to finally let him go. He was ready to let him go. He was ready to finally close this chapter of his life and move on. He may not spend his life with Jaebum but he knows someone will make him happy like how Jinyoung made him happy. And maybe Jinyoung was ready to open a new chapter in his life. He was ready to accept someone new. Someone he knows too well. Someone who has been there the whole time that he was a mess. Someone by the name Mark Tuan.


End file.
